This research project will examine data regarding the employment and career patterns of physician assistants and assess possible trends in these patterns since the investigator's comprehensive survey of the profession in 1974. The specific variables to be examined include specialty, geographic location, practice setting, income, postgraduate educational attainments, and entry into other occupational fields. Data currently being collected by the American Academy of Physician Assistants will be utilized in this research.